Ticket
A Ticket is a form of currency that can be used to purchase items such as Gumdrops and Royal Jelly. It is also used to buy things from the Ticket Tent, such as certain Event bees, Gold Eggs, and Star Treats. To see how much Honey it would cost if you buy tickets with honey, see the Ticket Shop page (The calculation formula isn't known after 11/25/18 update yet, because of cost increases in a more complicated way). Methods of Obtaining * The player can obtain tickets as a reward for acquiring badges. * The player can buy tickets from the Ticket Shop outside the Mountain Top Shop. * Very rarely, flowers will generate a ticket token instead of a honey token while you are gathering pollen. The base probability is around 1/1000 (0.1%), although it does increase with Luck. * Some bears give tickets as rewards for completing quests. (See the quest lists on the bears' pages to see which quests give tickets.) * There is a chance of getting a ticket as a reward for killing mobs. The probability depends on the type of mob as well as on your Luck. While Tunnel Bear and King Beetle are guaranteed to grant tickets upon defeat. * If you're lucky enough to encounter Sparkles, collecting pollen from it has a high probability of yielding tickets. * Fireflies can also create Sparkles which have a mediocre probability of yielding tickets. * There are ticket tokens hidden in various places – see Locations below. * Tickets can be obtained from Codes. ** "38217"(Gives 5 tickets) (valid) ** "Bopmaster"(Gives 5 tickets) (valid) ** "Cog"(Gives 5 tickets) (valid) ** "Crawlers"(Gives 5 tickets) (valid) ** "Roof"(Gives 5 tickets)(valid) ** "Wax"(Gives 5 tickets+other stuff)(valid) ** "Wink"(Gives 5 tickets+other stuff)(valid) ** "2MFavorites"(Gives 5 tickets+other stuff)(invalid) ** "BloxyCelebration"(Gives 5 tickets+other stuff)(valid) * Tickets are for sale in the Robux Shop. * Completely growing a Sprout often yields Ticket Tokens. * Honeystorms can spawn Ticket Tokens. * You can also receive tickets from the Wealth Clock every hour after interacting with it. You will receive one for the first time you use it, 2 for the second time, 3 for the third time, and so on until you reach 5 tickets. After that, you will receive 5 tickets every time. *You can get a ticket as a rare drop from Festive Gifts *Completing Badges. Locations Tickets may only be claimed from each of these spots once. # Inside the cave in the Spider Field. # On top of the biggest pineapple in the Pineapple Patch. This token grants 3 tickets. (To get it, Parachute down from a suitable high spot, use the small ledge next to the mountain top field and above the Pro Shop, or use the Red Cannon and the Parachute.) # In the back of Red HQ, near the ceiling. (The best way to get it seems to be to get 10x Haste, climb on top of the teleporter, jump up and deploy the glider, and then glide to the ticket. The enhanced jump ability granted by certain hats, boots, and/or the Bear Morph can also help.) # In the very back left corner inside the Mountain Top Shop. # On a "cloud" fairly high above the Pine Tree Forest and Pumpkin Patch. This token grants 5 tickets. (Jump off the tip of the red shoulder guard of the 30 Bee Gate, then glide or parachute down to it.) # On a small ledge between the Lion Bee Gate and the Brave Bee Gate. This token grants 5 tickets. Use the slingshot and move yourself to the left. Parachute at the right moment to land on the rock. Alternative: Jump down from in front of the Lion Bee Gate. A parachute/glider can be helpful, but not absolutely necessary. # Behind the red shoulder guard of the Bear Gate (i.e. inside the 30 Bee Area). This token grants 10 tickets. # On the awning over Mother Bear's area. (Easily reached from the ramp that leads to the Honey Bee Gate.) # On the Ant Gate. This token grants 5 tickets. # Behind the Honey Dispenser in the Lava Obby. Upon entering, immediately turn right. This token gives 3 tickets. # Behind Honey Bee in the ramp. This token gives 3 tickets. # In The Blue Maze. Turn left and then take the first right. This grants 5 tickets. (In addition, there used to be a ticket token on the rise between the Noob Shop and the hives, where Sun Bear's RV was parked for his Spring visit, but it disappeared after Sun Bear left.) Gallery LedgeTicket.png 30BeeTicket.png Screen Shot 2018-12-31 at 11.23.55 AM.png Uses * 6 tickets are required to use the Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Clover Field. * 1, 10 or 100 tickets is required to buy gumdrops from the Gumdrop Shop (1 Ticket = 3 gumdrops; 10 Tickets = 30 gumdrops; 100 Tickets = 300 gumdrops). * 1 ticket is required to use an Instant Converter. * 10 tickets are required to use the Ant Pass Dispenser. * The Ticket Tent has items available from 50 to 1000 tickets. * You can buy 1 Magic Bean for 20 Tickets or 10 Magic Beans for 200 Tickets from the Magic Bean Shop. * 50 Tickets to start another Stick Bug Challenge when you already did the free challenge. * After the Egg Hunt ended on 5/13/2019, the Plastic Egg locations were replaced by tickets. Category:Currency Category:Items